Hotel California
by seikatsu-chan
Summary: Arthur pulls up to Hotel California and finds... WHAT?  This story has no pairings and was caused by me listening to Hotel California too much... Rated K  for horror and cuz I'm paranoid. Anyways, Enjoy  :D


**Hotel California**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (or this would not be fanfiction). I don't own Hotel California either, that belongs to the Eagles.**

**This is the debut of my OC, Kara. Please Rate & Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair<em>

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

Arthur was riding his motorcycle over the flat, even ground. The cold wind rustled through his rough, blonde hair as he moved on. The air was heavy with the smell of flowers. He saw a light up ahead and realized how tired he was. He guessed he'd just stop there and find a hotel or motel or something.

_There she stood in the doorway;_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself,_

_"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor,_

_I thought I heard them say..._

Arthur walked up to the big door in front of the building that seemed to be a hotel. He knocked on the door. After about a minute, a pretty, blonde girl walked up and opened the door. A church bell rang in the distance.

"Welcome to the Hotel California. How may I help you?"

"May I please check in?" Arthur looked around. The somber appearance made him wonder if he actually wanted to check in, but the second he saw her inside the building, he knew it would be okay.

She walked him over to a large oak table and had him sign his name in a book. Then, she struck a match and guided him up the old, cement stairs to a room marked 13B. As Arthur lingered outside, he heard voices whispering in the hallways.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year (Any time of year)_

_You can find it here_

Arthur opened the door to his room using a cold, metal key. Inside was a simple bed, a dresser, and a nightstand, each made of the same old metal as the key. He explored more and found a fairly nice bathroom. He settled into bed, despite the uneasy feeling his gut gave him, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Her mind is differently-twisted, she got the Mercedes-Benz_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

He woke up and went down to breakfast. The first person he saw was the blonde woman. "Hello... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's fine, and I'm Emily. Please join us for breakfast."

After a hardy egg-and-toast breakfast, Arthur had become aquainted with Francis and Antonio, two of her friends. Then, she invited him to town. He said yes, having nothing better to do. She walked out to the parking lot, looking marvelous in her pink crop-top and jeans. She walked out to a silver Mercedes convertable and jumped in the drivers seat. Francis and Antonio jumped in the back, leaving shotgun for Arthur. He climbed into the car as well and they drove off.

When they came back the sky was dark and each of them was nearly broke. A few times he'd seen the other three exchange a quick, devious glance, but he thought nothing of it. They went into the small courtyard in the building and Francis pressed play on an old boom box. Instead of what he expected, a quick, classical song came out of the speakers. It took Arthur back to a time when he was young. He used to dance a lot. It wasn't for poise or show or anything like that, though. It was to escape the torment of his old life. To forget, even if for just a couple of minutes. It was the same reason he crossed the pond and became nomadic, living off royalties.

_So I called up the Captain,_

_"Please bring me my wine"_

_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"_

_And still those voices are calling from far away,_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say..._

Arthur pressed the button on his dresser next to the speaker. He heard a bleep and Antonio's voice came onto the speaker. "May I help you señor?"

Arthur had a headache and needed something to calm him down. "Could you bring up a glass of wine?"

"Sorry sir. We haven't had wine in this building since the late 60s."

Arthur stared at the intercom in disbelief. Those people couldn't be over 30, could they? How could they even be alive and old enough to remember that? "I-I'm fine then. Good night." The other end went fuzzy and turned off.

Arthur was a light sleeper. He kept waking up because he heard a pitter-patter of feet above his head. Later, he realized it was whispering.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)_

_Bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling,_

_The pink champagne on ice_

_And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_

_And in the master's chambers,_

_They gathered for the feast_

_They stab it with their steely knives,_

_But they just can't kill the beast_

The next day, Emily led him to a magnificent room. There were mirrors everywhere, on the ceiling as well as the floor. She handed him some pink champagne on ice, which he took politely with a quick tank you. Emily and he struck conversation and she made a mysterious remark. "We are all just prisoners here," she said," of our own device." He had no idea what she meant, so he pushed it aside.

Then, a small girl walked into the room. She looked to be about ten. She was about 5 feet and thin. She wore a puppet on her hand and a winter hat on her head, despite the heat. She held up the puppet. "Mister," she made the puppet say, "you seem to have forgotten the no

pets rule. We specifically said no pets aloud." She held up a green rabbit with wings.

"Flying mint bunny! I haven't seen you in ages!" Arthur kneeled down to see the bunny. Then he heard a tear. He looked to the side to see the girl holding a silver knife with a creepy smile on her face. She shoved the blade into the rabbit and it tried to wriggle away, and it succeeded. It had a rip in its side but it did not bleed. It was almost as if it were fabric. Then he heard a bunch of slices and saw Emily, Antonio, and Francis stabbing the rabbit. No matter how many times they stabbed, though, the rabbit kept hopping.

"He is the final part of the set, Kara," Francis said, grinning.

"Then take him."

Arthur grabbed the rabbit and ran for the door, barely escaping the clutches of his four peruses.

_Last thing I remember, I was_

_Running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back_

_To the place I was before_

_"Relax," said the night man,_

_"We are programmed to receive._

_You can check-out any time you like,_

_But you can never leave!"_

Arthur ran through the hallways as people came out of doors he previously thought were unused and joined the chase. He ran down the cement stairs to the front desk. He was ten feet away from the door when a small hand grabbed his sleeve. Arthur turned around to see his captor and only saw a small boy with his eyes closed. He tried to wriggle free, but failed. The boy looked at him. "Relax," he said, smiling. "We are programmed to receive. You can check-out any time you like, but you can never leave!"

The boy then opened his eyes. Where his left eye should have been was an empty, metal socket. Then Arthur caught a glimpse of the faded sign above the desk. It read "Flying Mint Bunny Industries."

Flying Mint Bunny Industries was a shocking name. The company produced drones that acted and looked like humans, but got closed down by bankruptcy, but left hundreds of factories all over the world. Apparently, Arthur had come across one of them and the inhabitants believed he was a robot like them, which he was not.

He slipped out of the little boy's grasp as a wave of machines came crashing down the corridor. They almost had him when he jumped on his motorbike and drove away as fast as he could.

He heard them calling out his name in the sickeningly sweet way a mother does to a child or an owner to a dog. "Arthur? Arthur?"

He rode off into the distance and never once looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is random to be in Fangirlishness<strong>** and Writers Block, but I thought it should get it's own story, seing as I spent about a total of 4 hours on this.**


End file.
